


Kagehina and Daisuga- Secret relationships.

by toobscocaine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Investigation, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship, hickey, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobscocaine/pseuds/toobscocaine
Summary: !!KINDA SHORT CHAPTERS AND SHORT FIC BUT I HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE!!so essentially Kageyama and Hinata decided to keep their relationship a secret from the team and they noticed a certain other two seemed a little close as well.(Daisuga) but now they are past the point of no return, and they are hiding a big secret, while also trying to figure out if Daichi and Suga are dating. But while all this is going on, Tanaka and Noya are on a mission to figure out who Kageyama’s “secret girlfriend” is.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	1. Confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fic on here so feel free to leave criticism. I also have no knowledge about volleyball whatsoever so I’m not going to write many game scenes because I have no clue how too. :) not sure how many chapter this fic is gonna be but I have about 5 chapters planned beyond that I’m not sure. :)

Kageyama took one deep breath, and smacked the volleyball over to Hinata. This time though, Kageyama stared at Hinata for a little too long. Kageyama admiring his big brown eyes, and the way his hair bounced while he jumps. Hinata got the point, the team erupted in cheers, as that was the last point of the game, and they had won. Everyone was excited, but all Kageyama could look at was Hinata, the smile that was wide across his face. But more importantly, the way Hinata and Tobio shared eye contact. Both of them glowed, and didn’t tear their eyes apart. 

—————

Kageyama had feelings for Hinata. He had figured it out a few months ago, but thought nothing of it at first. He just thought he loved playing volleyball with Hinata, nothing more. But when Tobio and Shouyou started hanging out more and more, Tobio would notice the small details of Hinata. He noticed his eyes, and the way his chin curved, and then Kageyama realized. He wanted to kiss Hinata. He wanted the feeling of their warm lips together. He wanted Hinata close to him.

Kageyama didn’t make his feelings noticeable, as he didn’t know how Hinata would take it. He didn’t want things to be different or weird, so Kageyama just let his feelings be there, and if Shouyou wanted to confess, Kageyama would be right there. But for the time being, Kageyama would not be doing any of the confessing. 

It wasn’t a problem at first. Avoiding his feelings seemed like it would be a simple task right? Well, not really. The more resistance, the deeper he fell. Tobio thought about his lips on Hinata’s whenever he saw him talking. It got to a point where Kageyama decided, he had to confess. 

He had tried to confess several times, but every single time he chickened or got interrupted. This was over the course of one month, and now, Kageyama was ready to try again, he just had to get through the bus ride. It seemed easy enough, except a certain someone was clinging to his arm. 

Kageyama was looking out the window, because he could feel the heat go up his neck and into his face, he was blushing. Hinata didn’t seem to notice, because he was talking to Yamaguchi, who was sitting in the seat across the isle from them, with Tsukishima, who was paying no attention the conversation whatsoever. Kageyama wasn’t sure what they were talking about either, all he could feel was Hinata’s body against his own. He inhaled a sharp breath, causing Hinata to look at him, but Kageyama tried his best to pay no attention to the doe eyes burning into his back.

“Kageyamaaaaa! What’s wrong?” Hinata had abandoned his conversation for Kageyama, which turned the corners on Kageyama’s mouth up just a little bit. Just a little though. 

“Nothing dumbass.” For some reason, calling him dumbass felt like a choice of flirting for Kageyama, but he’s not sure if the smaller boy picked up on that, and hopes not.

“Heyyy!” Hinata yelled, shaking Kageyama back and fourth. Tobio looked at the orange-haired boy’s face. He’s cute when he’s pouty, he thought. “Kageyama?” 

“Hm?”

“Do you wanna go get some food after we get off the bus?” 

Kageyama did not have to think about it, of course he would, but he was not about to come off too strong. “Fine.” Kageyama said, his voice sounding more harsh than he meant it too. He wiggled his arm out of Hinata’s to text his mom. He didn’t want too though, Hinata was just so warm. Hinata went back to Yamaguchi. 

Tobio put his hand down on his thigh, right next to Hinata’s. Shouyou was very engaged with his conversation with Yamaguchi, at least that’s how it appeared. Kageyama stares down at their two hands. Was he imagining it, or were their two hands inching closer. He looked at Hinata, who was still talking. Kageyama could feel the start of a blush up his neck when he felt it. Hinata’s pinky was wrapped around his. Hinata was still in conversation, but neither of them pulled away.

————————  
They were on their way home from dinner, and neither of them mentioned what happened on the bus. Kageyama just let Hinata talk and smiled and nodded. He was on cloud nine since the bus, now all he had to do was confess.

“Kageyama? Hello? Kageyama! Earth to Kageyama!” Hinata was waving his hand in front of Tobio’s face. “Is something wrong?”

Kageyama froze in place. They were on the street alone, it was just a neighborhood street after all, and it was already dark out for hours. Kageyama drew in a sharp breath. “Nothing.” Kageyama answered, looking down at the concrete as he continued walking. 

“Kageyama. You’ve been acting weird recently. Stop lying, and tell me what’s wrong.” Hinata’s voice was sharper and more serious than normal. Tobio kept walking. Then he felt a tight grip on his arm. Hinata looked at him, eyes like a doe. 

Kageyama was so annoyed at himself, that all logic when out the window. Even if he had a little bit of logic, he probably would’ve just confessed to Hinata. However, it was way to late for that. Within seconds, Kageyama has smashed his lips on Hinata’s. You could tell that this was the first kiss for the both of them. It was messy and their lips were slipping. But Kageyama noticed how soft Hinata’s lips were, and he loved it. When Kageyama realized what just happened, he broke the kiss and backed up.

“I-I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I shouldn’t have-“ Kageyama was cut off by another kiss. This one was smoother, and reassuring. They broke the kiss, and Hinata was smiling dopily. Kageyama didn’t have any words. 

“I like you idiot.” 

“I like you too dumbass.” 

Kageyama locked his fingers in Hinata’s, and they both silently decided they were going to Kageyama’s tonight. Hand in hand, these two would stop at nothing, because they were two dumbasses in love.


	2. Cuddles and Hickeys-Kagehina POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata almost gives away their secret, and they’ve got a few people on their tale now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I haven’t editedthe chapter yet. check out the end notes to see the changes I’m making to this fic.

Hinata was laying against Kageyama, his head on Kageyama’s chest. Hinata was reading some volleyball magazine, and Kageyama was playing games on his phone. 

It had been two weeks since their first kiss. They weren't sure what to call their relationship, so they kept it to themselves. As far as they knew, they were the only gay guys on the team(although none of them had girlfriends either.) They knew nobody would have a problem with it, but for now, it was just between them. They made sure their behavior on the court was just the same, and Kageyama wasn't extra nice in front of the others.

Kageyama had one hand on his phone, and the other was stroking Hinata's fluff ball on top of his head. Nobody was home at Kageyama's house, so their secret was safe. Kageyama could feel the warmth of Hinata against his chest, and that enough made him happy.

All of the sudden, Hinata flung the magazine to the floor, and turned to Kageyama. "Kageyamaaaaaa, I'm bored!" Hinata begged, and he had this big pouty face. Kageyama was pretty agreeable, but he wanted to annoy Hinata.

"There is plenty of stuff to do." Kageyama replied, not looking up from his phone. This made Hinata go closer to Kageyama's face, but he didn't respond. “Hinata you were just doing something. Is there something else you need?” Hinata was now pissed. Kageyama assumed he would kiss him on the lips, but instead Hinata went down to Kageyama's neck. He planted kisses on his neck. 

"What are you-" Kageyama was cut off by the small groan that came out of his mouth. When Hinata notice this, he began to suck and bite this spot. Kageyama's phone slipped out of his hand. There was clearly going to be more than a few marks left. Hinata continued doing all around Kageyama's neck and down to his chest. Small groans came out of Kageyama.

"Hinata! People can see those!" Kageyama complained, but Hinata didn't seem to care. Hinata continued along Kageyama's neck.

"You ignore me, you don't get to choose." Hinata had a gigantic smirk on his face, and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

Finally, Hinata made his way up to Kageyama's face, and finished it off with a kiss on his lips.

"Entertained?" Kageyama looked down at the small boy. Hinata nodded, and went to his phone, his head resting on the black-haired boy's chest.

\-----------------------

"Okay boys, go get changed! That's the end of practice!" Daichi yelled, and everyone congregated to the locker room. Kageyama was walking next to Hinata, but he wasn't talking. Everyone went to their lockers and talked while they grabbed their stuff.

"Did the king get a girlfriend?" Kageyama looked over at the voice attached to the comment. No surprise that it was Tsukishima, but unfortunately for Kageyama, that called the hickeys to the attention of everyone else. Kageyama rolled his eyes, and shot the quickest look over at Hinata, who was giggling.

"Ooooh! Kageyama has hickeys! Who's the lucky girl?" Noya asked, coming over to inspect him.

Now there was a collection of the team around Kageyama, laughing or looking at him. "I didn't think you had game." Tanaka commented, and was looking at Kageyama like he was a detective. Now to Hinata, this was hilarious, but Kageyama was not amused. Hinata stuck out his tongue and laughed with the others. Kageyama flipped him off without anyone noticing. 

“Dumbass.” He whispered under his breath. Tanaka and Noya looked at him funny, but they obviously didn’t hear what he said. Hinata was going to get the same treatment when the two of them hang out tomorrow, that was predictable.

“Did you just say your girlfriend’s name?” Tanaka deduced, he was seriously on to Kageyama.

“Kageyama did you get a girlfriend?” Hinata spouted in between giggles. This boy. He was definitely gonna die tomorrow. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Who is it?” Noya asked, he was still looking closely at Kageyama’s marks.

"Leave the poor boy alone." Daichi and Suga finally came in, and stopped the chaos, but Tobio definitely heard a little bit of laugh in his voice. That wasn't the only thing he noticed. Was it just him or were Suga and Daichi, holding hands? He stared at it for a few more seconds, to make sure it was real. When they noticed that Kageyama was staring, their hands quickly dropped to their sides. Kageyama was sure he wasn't imagining that.

"Kageyama!! We are totally finding out who your secret girlfriend is!" Tanaka says, earning a quick nod from Noya, and knocking Kageyama out of his thoughts. They were laughing, but that stop bothering Kageyama. The hickeys seemed nonexistent to his new realization. Were he and Hinata not the only ones?

\-------------------

"Kageyama! Kageyama! What are you thinking bout that you haven't talked to the whole walk home?"

“Nothing.” Kageyama lied. He would tell Hinata soon, but he didn’t want to be spreading lies about the players on their team, so he kept it to himself. He was going to launch a full investigation, but he also didn’t want them to know about him and Hinata, so he had to be careful. He knew Suga is great at reading people, and it might be a challenge to hide this. They just didn’t want to be the only gay guys on the team. Nobody had a problem with homosexuality as a whole, because Kiyoko and Yachi have been dating for a few months now.

“Kageyama! IDIOT! It doesn’t seem like nothing.” Hinata said, knocking Kageyama out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?”

“Kageyama you just spaced out after answering ‘nothing’. Tell me what’s wrong!” Hinata had this little kid anger in his voice, and a little pout. Kageyama didn’t want to tell Hinata but god, he was adorable.

“If I tell you, you have to keep it a secret.” Kageyama finally said.

“Okay.”

“If I tell you, you have to help me. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir!” Hinata said, making a mock salute with his hand.

“I think Daichi and Suga are dating.” 

“Yeah I noticed that too.” Hinata replied, with less crazy little kid excitement in his voice.

“What?! How?!” Kageyama almost screamed this, but it was late and dark out. 

“I saw them holding hands earlier.” 

“Me too.” Kageyama started thinking again. What if anyone else saw Daichi and Suga? He hoped not for their sake.

“I wonder if everyone was just focused on your hickeys, or if anyone else saw.” Hinata said, completely ignoring the first part of that sentence as a problem.

“Do NOT do that again.” Kageyama answered, with an angry face that scared Hinata. 

“I thought it was pretty funny.” Hinata giggled. Kageyama was not amused.

“I didn’t.” Kageyama said, grabbing Hinata’s shirt collar.

“Okay I won’t do it again.” Hinata said, rolling his eyes.

Kageyama dropped him. Hinata was unprepared however, and fell flat on his butt. “Hey!” Hinata answered, getting up. “Can I have a kiss for my boo-boo?” 

“Dumbass. You’re fine.” 

“Please Kageyama?” Hinata was pouting up at Kageyama, his doe eyes glistening l.

“Fine.” Kageyama leaned over, and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead. Hinata’s face lit up. He grabbed Kageyama’s hand and continued down the street they assumed was empty.

Unbeknownst to them however, and certain tall blonde and his friend were just close enough to see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah next chapter should be up next Sunday or Monday.   
> Story is getting spicy up in here.  
> now I think I’m going to start switching back and fourth between Tanaka and Noya with their investigation, Daisuga, and Kagehina.  
> Same big story though.


	3. “Suga, they’re following us.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Suga, they’re following us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know what this chapter is but I was like editing all day sooooooo. also I am so so so sorry for it to be so late but we’re on quarantine so you can expect more chapters.☺️

The alarm clock was loudly beeping, and Hinata rolled over to slap the snooze button. 5:45 AM. That means it’s a morning practice. He hears a groan from the other side of the bed, to which he assumes belongs to the black haired lump under the covers.

“It’s too earlyyyyyyy.” Kageyama complains.

Hinata however, is already shaking his boyfriend awake. “Bakeyama! We have practice! It’s time to get up.” Both boys are in their boxers, because they had a uhh... sleepover, the previous night.

“No.” Kageyama was like a little kid in the morning, and definitely didn’t want to get up. Hinata had no choice but to start tickling the bigger boy. Kageyama's eyes shot open, and he returned the favor. Hinata was giggling so much he fell of the bed. 

"Let's go." Hinata says, trying to act like a parent.

Kageyama plants a kiss on his forehead before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

About ten minutes later, the two boys are out the door, they're the only ones out on the street with the sun still rising. It's a little cold, so Hinata grab's Kageyama's hand, and in return, the tall boy pulls Hinata inwards against his chest for warmth. Hinata blushes at this. They keep like this, in silence, until they hear a familiar voice from not too far though. By the time in occurs to them, the other duo is pretty much around the corner. Hinata and Kageyama hurry to unlink themselves, and Hinata brushes his jacket. 

"Don't worry bout' that king! We saw you guys the other day!" Tsukishima yells. Hinata and Kageyama both have a synchronized face change to _oh shit_. 

"You're a cute couple!" Yamaguchi adds. 

What did they do wrong? More importantly, who did the other boys tell? Kageyama and Hinata sprint towards the other boys. Kageyama picks Yamaguchi up by the collar of his shirt. Yamaguchi is trembling as he looks up at an angry Kageyama. "Who did you tell?" He says, whilst Yamaguchi is practically suffocating.

"No one. Now will you put the poor boy down?" Tsukishima, with his bag over his shoulder, explains. Kageyama releases Yamaguchi, who goes to hide behind Tsukishima. 

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Kageyama states, his eyes cold and scary.

"As much as I love to watch you two suffer, it's funnier to watch the rest of the team try and figure out who Kageyama "secret girlfriend" is." Tsukishima keeps walking, so the other boys follow suit.

“I do too. It was payback anyways. He didn’t pay attention to me.” Hinata was giggling, and Kageyama gave him a side-eyed glare. 

“ _I_ don’t find it funny.” Kageyama groaned. Yamaguchi and Hinata laughed, even a small giggle came out of Tsukishima. They walked in silence for a little while longer, and then Hinata grabbed a hold of Kageyama’s hand, and they linked their fingers together.

”Maybe we can follow Daichi and Suga. We could see if they like kiss or something.” Hinata whispered to Tobio.

”I don’t know Hinata. Maybe your wrong. I also don’t want to go budding into their business.” Kageyama replied. _I also want to spend more time with Shouyo, just the two of us._ He added, but not aloud.

7 hours later, after volleyball practice.

”Okay that’s the end of practice. Go get changed in to locker room.” Coach Ukai announces, and the boys nodded and headed that way. Everyone was exhausted. Double practice that day because the girls where at an away game.

When Kageyama got into the locker room, he was practically attacked. Hinata ran straight for him and gave him a hug. Kageyama pried Shouyo of himself and patted his head.

”Kageyama! Are you almost ready to go?” _Go where?_ Kageyama stood there, trying to figure it out. Then he remembered. He cannot believe he let Hinata talk him into following Daichi and Suga this afternoon. He couldn’t figure out why Hinata wanted to leave this early, but then he saw that Daichi and Suga were practically out the locker room door already.

Kageyama still took his time changing. A blush lit up his face when Hinata grabbed his arm to drag him out the door. He quickly contained it as the other boys were still in the locker room.   
  


The boys followed Daichi and Suga to a bench in the middle of a park. Hinata and Kageyama sat at a close distance behind two big trees. They couldn’t really hear what Daichi and Suga were talking about, but they were just having a small picnic.

”They’re following us Suga.” Daichi stated, out of earshot from their pursuers.

”I know. Let this be a learning experience for them.” Suga replied, but the boys heard his response.

”What do you think he means?” Hinata whispered.

“I don’t know. We’ve been at this for 2 hours Hinata. We should just go home.” Kageyama replied, exhausted. He slurped the milk he picked up on the way there.

”WAIT! They’re moving.” So the boys followed Daichi and Suga onwards. They ended up at an old abandoned building in the middle of who knows where, and they stood behind the entrance. They watched the two boys on the inside of the building. 

Kageyama was a little intrigued now. _What would they be doing out here?_ Kageyama saw them take something out of Daichi’s bag. They were, _spray painting_? Now Kageyama was really interested. They played around and sprayed each other’s hair and the walls. 

Hinata swore he saw them spray a heart with _D + S_ in the middle. Hinata hadn’t even realized his hand grabbed Kageyama’s in all the focusing.

Then Daichi and Suga got closer, almost breathing on each other. They both smiled, and then, their lips connected. 

Daichi and Suga were _kissing._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that’s it. Sorry if it isn’t long or there is a lot of mistakes, maybe one day I’ll get someone to proofread for me. The next chapter should probably be out next Sunday or so. :) idk if anyone will read this but if you do then please leave kudos and reviews!


End file.
